


Chances

by Bunidesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Suga voice: Punching your friends is platonic bsdm, Surprisingly stubborn Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Unlike a certain glass-hearted ace of theirs, Suga didn't know the meaning of the word quit. If that means he had to spend all of his breaks trying to convice Asahi to come back to the team well then that's what he'd have to do.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to August for looking this over for me!

Unbeknown to most people, Suga blamed himself entirely for the incident that caused Asahi to leave them for a month. It was after all his constant tosses to Asahi only that caused them to be blocked out every time.

The scuffle in the storage room left him shaken. He’d been teammates with Asahi for going on three years. He’d seen him sad, upset to the point of tears, angry, and a whole spectrum of emotions but he’d never seen him raise his voice like he did at Noya that day. Noya raised his voice right back at Asahi and Suga decided to intervene before something that couldn’t be taken back was said.

“Stop it, Noya! I was only tossing to Asahi. He must have been tired.” Suga tried to pull their attention to him instead of each other. "I should've been tossing to Daichi and Tanaka more."

“Toss to me all you want, I’ll never score.” Asahi’s dejected response was just fuel to the fire as Noya began to get physical, grabbing Asahi by the collar and yelling directly into his face. Suga is quick to enter the broom closet so he can de-escalate the situation, as upset as Asahi was Suga had no clue if he’d actually try and strike the little libero back.

The sound of the broom breaking under Asahi’s foot was enough to stop to the three that weren’t fighting from approaching. On the other hand, it seemed to be the gasoline that fueled the fire of Noya’s flames to the point where Tanaka had to physically restrain the small boy. Suga just watched the scene unfold in front of him like an outside observer, not like the vice-captain he was supposed to be.

It isn’t until Asahi is walking past, accidentally (purposely?) shoving him that he snaps out of it and goes after him. “ Asahi!” But the long-haired boy just grabbed his stuff and headed towards home, ignoring any of them yelling for him.

Suga pulls out his phone and immediately tries calling Asahi’s phone, feeling dismayed as it rings and goes to voicemail. He tries four times, the last time it doesn’t even ring, it just goes straight to voicemail. He looks over to his teammates, who were in various stages of shock and breathes in painting his face in one of his signature smiles.

“It’s alright guys. You know how Asahi is! He probably just needs to blow all this off and he’ll come back through this gym door all nervous as always!” He sees as his underclassmen give their own shaky smiles back, with the exception of Noya. 

After the last of the first years had cleared the gym Suga locks the door and sighs feeling the stress of the day on his shoulders. An actual hand on his shoulder makes him actually jump and Daichi laugh. Suga punches him right in the gut, laughing himself when Daichi is doubled over. “Oof. Remind me why I try to surprise you again?”

“I dunno, maybe you’re a masochist?” Suga feels no guilt as his friend stands up rubbing the spot where Suga just punched.

“I’m friends with you so probably.” At an eyebrow raise from Suga Daichi holds his hands up in surrender. “No, wait I take that back. You’re the best friend I ever had, a pure angel.”

”Damn right I am.” Suga nods and begins their trek home. They walk in silence for a while and then-

“Do you really think it’ll be alright?” Hearing Daichi’s voice like that, so small and insecure gave Suga a case of whiplash. The way Daichi held himself sometimes made it easy to overlook he was the same as him, an emotionally immature teenager whose other best friend just walked out on all of them.

“Of course.” Suga isn’t sure where this baseless courage came from, but if it was enough to reassure Daichi than he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I’d never seen him like that. I know he blames himself for a lot but that was.” He sighs and looks up to the sky like it would answer for him. “That was something entirely new.”

“I know. But we’ve got to put our faith in him yea? He’s a big, bumbling, loser sometimes but he’s our big, bumbling, loser, _and_ our dependable ace. No matter what happens he will surely come back to us in the end.” Suga hopes he sounds as confident as he’s trying to be. For a moment he’s afraid he doesn’t as Daichi's face is unreadable.

Then Daichi lets out a relieved sigh and puts his arms behind his back, elbows pointing out to the side. “Yea. You know Suga when you say things it’s really easy to believe it you know?”

This just earns him a confused eyebrow raise from the shorter of the duo. “What does that even mean?”

“You’re just so.” Daichi moves one of his hands to rub his chin as he thinks of how to phrase it. “You’re so indomitable yanno.”

Suga stares at him, not exactly sure how to interpret that. “No, not yanno. What does that even mean Daichi? Just because you learn neat words in class doesn’t mean you have to use them.” He teases, playfully digging his elbow into Daichi’s side.

“Ow ow. I know what I said.” He gently swats Sugas hands away. “ And stop attacking me when I’m trying to give you a compliment! I’m just saying, You were the first to get in between those two arguing, then you immediately try catching him before I even got a chance to think about it, then were able to cheer up all the underclassmen with a few words, and  _ then  _ you try and cheer me up. I’m the captain here but _ you’re _ the one making sure everyone's okay. It’s pretty admirable.”

The clear praise from his friend makes Suga blush something fierce and he tries to unsuccessfully will it away. “Oh hush. You’re just trying to butter me up so you can borrow my English homework or something.”

”Ha. Well, I wasn’t but if you’re offering…”

“Sawamura Daichi!”

"Ow!"

____

Later that night laying in bed Suga can admit the truth that he couldn't to anyone else. He had no clue if Asahi would come back. He didn’t know if their club would be okay with their ace gone. He spent the last couple of hours lying through his teeth because he _just didn't know_. But if the team needed someone to tell them it'd all work out and support them he would.

He rolled over and mentally gone through every part of the game as he could. Every toss he’d just carelessly thrown to their ace even when there was a chance that someone else was open. He should’ve noticed the delayed reactions of Asahi when he had something on his mind. He should’ve been more prepared to send to Daichi or hell even Tanaka.

_ ‘The setter is the control tower of the offense, the essential mood maker of the game. A setter needs to be the toughest out of everyone on the team. A weak setter can make or break a team in clutch time. A setters choices affect both the mental and emotional states of his team, and I fucked up. I was too distracted by my own nervousness with the blockers I didn't see how worn down Asahi was.' _

Suga buried his face in his pillow before looking to the phone at the side of his bed. No new messages. Asahi hadn’t even tried calling him back at all.

The next two days in practice he felt as if his smile was painted on, reassuring his kohai nonstop, and turning any conversation involving Asahi into a different topic. He could see Noya become more and more frustrated as the ace continues to not show up. So when Suga hears about Noya’s suspension he wishes he could say he was surprised.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t help his wince regardless hearing Noyas punishment, a week of suspension on top of a month being barred from club activity. So they wouldn’t have a libero when the new first years came in, but that was better than Noya being taken off the team permanently. He tells this to his team members with the most reassuring smile he’s able to give. They seem to believe him and practice resumes as normal as it can.

Walking home with Daichi he checks his phone again. No missed calls, no new messages. Suga tilts his head back in frustration before shoving his phone into his pocket violently. Daichi doesn’t say a word about it and neither does Suga as he starts a conversation about something funny that happened in class that day. 

Later that night when he tries to text Asahi it goes unread.

____

It goes like that for about 2 days before Suga's patience with their ace finally runs out. He could understand being upset about the match but just plain not showing up for practice was another thing entirely. ' _This pity party of his has gone on too long. He's ignoring volleyball practice, he blew off Noya. He's even ignoring_ me. _Noya's been suspended and he's still hiding away like he's scared of_ us _.'_ At lunch break he heads over to Asahi’s classroom intent on dragging the tall boy back by his hair if he had to.

“Alright. Asahi are you dying?”

“E-Excuse me?” If Suga wasn't so pissed right now the pure confused look Asahi had would've dropped him into laughter right then and there.

“Are. You. Dying?” Suga repeats slowly, bending over the desk to poke at Asahi's chest in between each word. “I don’t see any broken bones on you. No casts orr anything. In fact I don’t see any physical reason as to why you haven’t been in practice.”

Asahi looks away but his eyes go stern “Well no.”

“But nothing. I haven’t gotten anything that said you were quitting. And before you even try it, if you do try submitting something like that I will tear it up in front of you.” Suga stands stern arms crossing in front of him.

Asahi shrugs not meeting Suga's eyes. “It’s just not fun anymore.”

This response takes Suga off guard. “What?”

“Volleyball.” Asahi repeats this time louder. “It’s just not fun anymore yanno. I can’t see myself still playing it.” Suga is frozen, the words on his tongue falling short. Asahi gets out of his seat gently pushing himself past a stunned Suga. “Excuse me. I need to go to get something for lunch.”

_ Volleyball just isn’t fun for me anymore _ . Those words echo through Sugas head for the rest of the day and all through practice. He doesn’t tell Daichi about his attempt at bringing their ace back. And later that night laying in his bed Suga still had those words in his head.

‘ _ How could he just suddenly hate volleyball like that. It was just one loss out of many, what made this one different? Was it the pressure of their first tournament without our seniors to fall back on?’ _

He falls asleep trying to make sense of it all that night, but despite it all still determined to drag Asahi back to the club tomorrow.

The next day is just as successful as the first one. “Listen Suga you just don’t get it. Everytime I think about playing again I see those blockers and having every one of my shots blocked over and over. As a setter, you don’t get hit that wall like I do. So you wouldn’t understand how helpless that made me.”

He scoots his chair back muttering a quick ‘excuse me’ not looking back at Suga. If he did he would’ve seen the betrayed look on the silver-haired boy’s face. Suga tries to keep his mind blank as he heads back to his own class.

He tries not to think about it while tossing to everyone in practice. He tries to ignore how numb it makes him feel with each jump and toss. ‘ _ You’re a setter you don’t get hit by that wall _ ’ He practices his serves with the same smile, as usual. There are fewer questions about Asahi's missing status but Suga isn't sure if they've stopped questioning or that they're accepting that he's not going to be back.

He tries not to think about it as Daichi treats the team to meat buns and really where does he get the money for this, considering how much some of their underclassmen eat? He tries not to think about how much easier it must be on Daichi’s wallet now that there’s one endless mouth he’s feeding.

He doesn’t allow himself to think about it until he’s once again in his bed. ' _ What does Asahi know, he’s not the one dealing with the backlash here. And what does he think setters do, just stand still and do no actual work?' _  Suga rolls to the side and shoves his face into a pillow. _'I'll just have to hit the wall he's calling a brain until he gets over himself and stops with the bullshit.'_

From that day on every lunch period, he started pestering Asahi to come back to the club. Asahi’s classmates got used to him coming every lunch period they’d just treat him like any other classmate. Sometimes he brought Asahi a lunch so he wouldn’t have an excuse to just run off once Suga was done talking to him. Daichi questioned it at first but without a coach Daichi had to spend more and more time going over club matters. Which was just as well, if he was involved it'd be another thing on his already overloaded plate.

At some point, Asahi’s class decided Suga clearly was his boyfriend and came every day to spend time with him. He tried not to think of how Asahi flushed everytime one of his classmates called out ‘ _ Azumane-san your boyfriends here! _ ’ when Suga showed up. They don’t talk about how neither of them even begin to correct Asahi’s classmates either. The topics do eventually move to things other than Asahi coming back, but that is always the first thing Suga brings up and without fail Asahi deflects it.

____

Next thing Suga knows it’s time for the new year of classes to start. Asahi, spared from the horrors of college prep classes is placed in class 3 so once again Suga has to leave during lunch break to pester their ace into joining again.  It doesn’t really dawn on him how much time has passed until he looks up (or down) and sees Noya in the gym, receiving a ball that Kageyama was practicing with. He could almost believe that his team would be coming back together until he hears. “Where’s Asahi, is he back?” He doesn’t look at Noya and that’s enough of an answer for him.

Noya then runs out of the gym declaring that “I won’t come back until he does.” And Suga can’t help but wince at that. He’s able to corral the team all back into a semi-normal practice for the day.

Daichi snickers at him when they lock up for the night. “ I swear, sometimes it’s like they listen to you more than me. Maybe you should be the captain.” He jokes gently prodding Suga’s side.

“Having to lead them voluntarily? No thank you. I’m only doing so much because you’re busy with everything else  _ Mr. Coach _ .” Suga laughs at the face Daichi makes at the title.

“Ugh don’t remind me. I know Takeda-sensei said he’d find us a real coach but still. If he’s not able to beg us into a coach I’ve gotta make due with what we got.” Daichi rubs the back of his neck and Suga is suddenly reminded that Daichi is just as frustrated with the current state of affairs their club was in as he was. “Man if it wasn’t for you I have no clue how’d I’d be surviving. You’re a godsend.” He sends Suga one of those handsome smiles of his.

Suga strikes him in the side to hide the fact that his entire face went red. “D-Don’t say such cheesy stuff so casually.”

“You know most people take that as a compliment instead of attacking,” Daichi grumbles and rights himself. He gives Suga an interested look. “You’re blushing by the way.”

”Bye. Time to get a new best friend. I wonder if Ennoshita would be this cheesy.” Suga covers his face with his hands, the blush spreading across his face.

“Ennoshita would be cheesier. Remember, no matter how normal he seems the guy makes movies in his free time. He’d probably do something like this- “ Daichi grabs one of Sugas hands and dips him dramatically, the other hand in the middle of his back.

“Oh my god Sawamura Daichi I really am going to kill you.”

“Really? I hoped you would be swooning. “

“Try that on some girl you like instead of me gosh.” Daichi finally rights him and Suga is too busy blushing to strike him this time turning his back to the other boy.

“Nah. I’d rather just do it to you.” He can hear the chuckle in Daichi’s voice without even turning around to see him.

“Bye. I’m dead. You have killed me. Good luck explaining this to my parents.” Suga is aware he’s playing it up a lot but anything to kill this blush he had going on. “Killed by cheese and I’m not even lactose intolerant.”

Daichi actually laughs at that one. “Oh my god you’re such a nerd. Don’t worry if I like you way too much to kill you.”

Suga just rolls his eyes knowing what usually follows that statement. “Uh huh. Does that have anything to do with the math sheet that was given out?”

“Oh please, just because I’m showing my best friend I love him doesn’t mean I want to copy his work.”

“Okay, then I won’t help you with it.” Suga smirks as he hears Daichis ‘Wait let’s not be hasty’ come from behind him.

 

The next day he’s right back in Asahi's classroom with renewed vigor. “Noya wants you back. The team needs you.  _ I _ need you.”

“Ah, Noyas back? That’s good to hear.” Asahi blows everything off with that nervous smile of his.

“Not really. He said he wouldn’t rejoin until you did. And we’ve got some awesome first years who joined us. Karasuno might have a chance if you just-”

Suga is cut off by Asahi being called to the guidance counselors office. ”Sorry Suga, I’m no Ace.” Asahi says before walking off leaving him in the classroom.

“Asahi!” He finds himself calling to the surprise of himself, Asahi, and the ‘freak duo’ from their team who were hovering awkwardly near the 3rd year classroom. Introductions are given and Asahi once again gives the ‘I’m no Ace’ spiel.

_ Really _ , Suga thinks,  _ I need to start hitting him every time he says that. _ But then Hinata’s responding to him, and even the normally respectful Kageyama adds in a few words of his own before dashing off. “Good kids aren’t they? They’re even better teammates.” Suga walks away as Asahi is then hurried to the counselors' office without a chance to respond.

____

If Ukai’s grandson showing up to be their (temporary) coach was a blessing then him convincing Asahi to come back and play was a goddamn miracle. Suga joins the neighborhood associations side of the match with no complaints. Karasuno needed to get a feel for the younger setter anyways and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the implication that  _ he  _ was the one that needed to go easy on  _ Kageyama _ .

“Ever since you joined the team I’ve felt relieved.”  _ Relieved replaced the same thing really _ . “A setter needs to be the control tower of the offense, the piller of the team and the mood maker of the game. A setter has to be the toughest out of everyone on the team. But” _H_ __ere_ goes  _ “I’ve never felt confident of my tosses.” Kageyama looked to him in confusion but he doesn’t bother expanding on that statement anymore.

This time he turns to Asahi as he speaks. “I’ve been afraid that the spikers would repeatedly be blocked out because of my toss.” The ‘ _ Again’  _ in that sentence went unsaid.” So I’ve been hiding behind Kageyama's superior abilities and enjoyed the relief. When I think of spikes being blocked it scares me. But please. Let me toss to you again Asahi.”

Asahi and Noya both were on his side as they played this match and he couldn’t shake the nervous feelings it gave him. He knew Tanaka and Tsukishima had a high reach and Hinata had the jumping power to be able to block. If he sent tosses that would ultimately be blocked again-…Daichi praising him from the other court makes its way to him causing him to flush in a way that he could just barely pass for adrenaline.

When Noya praises him however he’s able to just wave it off. “My tosses still need a lot of work. The neighborhood guys are just accommodating me is all. I have to make sure to use fast attacks and bring our offense forward so everything doesn’t have to rest on our ace’s shoulders again.” _  'and make him want to quit for good.' _

“Suga-san you’ve become really awesome!”

“That’s high praise coming from you Noya.”

“Really? How come?”

“Oh, well…” Suga trails off not wanting to give Noya an even bigger head.

The match resumes and Hinata’s serve just barely makes it over the net. One of the neighborhood guys catches it and passes it to another. Suga watches the ball as the guy calls "Long haired guy. Spike it!" And spike it he does, but the wall of Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Tanaka were enough to block it. Suga can feel himself biting his lips, not sure what'll happen if Asahi freezes again. The ball is saved by Noya, who does a back-toss receive to keep the ball in the air sending it to him.

‘ _ What should I do? Who should I toss it to? The left is open. That might be the best but if Asahi gets blocked he might never step in this gym again. _ ' All this goes through his head in microseconds as he contemplates where the ball should go only brought out by Kageyama's yelling. "Sugawara-san! Give it to him 'til he scores!" ' _ Even on the other side of the net, Kageyama knows what to do and I'm supposed to be more experinced.' _

_ ‘When the going gets tough, when the receive is tenuous, the last ball is entrusted to the ace. I know. I know it, but Asahi isn't waiting for a toss, and I'm putting him on the spot against three blockers. _ ' Making up his mind he goes for a set up to Shimada when Asahi yells out.

"Suga! One more!" ' _ Ah, the ace awaits. He's calling for a toss. A high toss, slightly away from the net. The toss, Asahi's specialty, which I've tossed to him many times. Even if it's just a plain toss, give it all you got, carefully  _ ' Suga slips into the motion easily, he knows how high the toss should be, what speed to send it and when Asahi spikes, it's like he never left.

It really was unfair just how gorgeous their ace was when he was slamming down a spike. It’d been too long since he last got to see his friend be anything other than the gentle-hearted dork he was in school. Like this, strong and intimating the way he was on the court was like seeing a completely different person. And Suga liked them both.

Post-match it would seem that Asahi had reverted back to his normal gentle personality judging by the way he spoke to Daichi and Suga. “I missed volleyball, and I missed playing with you guys. I’d look forward to it if you’d let me be a regular again that is.”

Suga can’t help the happiness he feels at that and releases it the main way he knows how. He gives Asahi a quick jab in the side, admittedly not as hard as usual. “Asahi you’re so big but so timid.”

Daichi laughs “It would seem you’ve revived too Suga. I may have been a little busy with the club but don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Suga just gives him a quick playful bow. “I’m sorry for all my whimpering, groaning, and sniveling.”

“I-I didn’t say all that Suga please.” Daichi waves his hands and Suga has to laugh himself at how flustered Daichi seemed.

‘Oi. Captains.” Ukai calls them both over and Asahi goes off to talk to the other underclassmen. “So from what I’m understanding you two have been coaching this team alone? Takeda-sensei over here seemed eager but lost.”

“Yes sir. But I must say it was more Daichi than me, he handled all the administrative stuff and game planning.” Suga bragged gesturing over to Daichi who’d begun to flush a decent color of red. “He could probably answer questions better than me.”

“Well you interacted with the team more,” Suga shouldn’t have been surprised, “Suga had more to do with game planning than me. He knows more about the in and outs of the team better than I do most of the time.”

“Okay okay flirt on your own time you two.” They both flush twin shades of vermillion. “I’ll agree to coach your team best I can. But only until the Nekoma match ya hear me? I’m no coach, and I don’t want to spend my time with bratty kids.”

Daichi smiles but he has the eyebrow tic that appears when he’s annoyed. “Even that much is appreciated Sir.”

Ukai’s hand twitches toward his pocket where Suga can see the pack of cigarettes just barely peeking out the top. “Yea, yea. Catch me up to snuff about the team tomorrow. The other guys seem to be done cleaning up the gym, and it’s getting late.”

Suga and Daichi give twin bows and dismiss themselves to wrap up for the night and make sure everything is taken care of properly. When they’re done locking up, the captain and vice are joined by another body that hadn’t been with them in the past month. “H-Hey uh guys. Do you mind if I walk with you?” Suga and Daichi look at each other and look at him before they each strike him on opposite sides.

“I don’t know why you think you needed to ask you big lug. You’re the one who stopped walking with us in the first place yanno.”  _ My tosses may have been what caused it but nobody told you to avoid us _ went unsaid but Suga had the feeling Asahi knew what he meant.

Daichi slung his arms around the both of them. “Well that doesn’t matter now because you’re gonna walk with us everyday. Even if that means waiting afterward for us to finish all our important Captain and Vice Captain things™”

Asahi scratches his beard. “Ahh well, I guess so.”

“And. You’ve gotta help us with our homework.” Suga smirks mischievous and twirls out from under Daichi’s hold to look directly Asahi.

“Wait how am I supposed to do that? You guys are in a higher class than me!”

“Well Asahi that seems like a personal problem to me.”

Daichi just laughs covering his mouth at his friends' antics. “Come on Suga we can’t tease Mr. Glass Heart too much. He might just break and throw shards at us.”

“I don’t know if that’s an insult or not.“ Asahi pouts. “I’m just going to assume it’s not and preserve this friendship.”

And really, a 185cm boy with a stubbly beard on his face had no deal looking so cute pouting at his friends teasing yet on Asahi it didn’t look too bad. Suga looks to the other one of their trio and sees Daichi chuckling, his shoulders shaking in amusement at Asahi’s pouting.

It’s at this moment that Suga realized he not only had a crush on his one of best friends. He had two of them.

Well.

It would seem he had a problem.

The revelation stops him in his tracks then and there. The other two look back at him confused. “Suga?” “Suga are you alright?”

He shakes his head and catches back up to them. Suga had just got one of his best friends back, he’d worry about the specifics later.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I might add another chapter where Suga gets over it and smooches his boys. I dunno yet but my ot3 needs more love.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me hmu on tumblrs. 
> 
> http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com/


End file.
